


Love, Life, and Snowflakes

by Winchesters_Angel_9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesters_Angel_9/pseuds/Winchesters_Angel_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, they'll always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Life, and Snowflakes

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Dean woke up.  
He could feel Castiel's warm body pressed closely to his own underneath the thick blanket. Dean smiled softly as he ran his fingers through Castiel's messy black hair. 

Dean ran his hand over Castiel's warm cheek and snuggled closer to him. Dean was never really a cuddlier, but with Cas, it was different.He always wanted to be with Cas. He never liked going to work and leaving Castiel in the early morning, all alone in their home. But at the end of the day, he enjoys coming home and seeing Castiel on the couch, asleep and the first time it had happened, Cas shyly admitted he was waiting for Dean to get home. Dean just smiled and he came home everyday to the same thing from that day on. 

Dean knew he should probably go back to sleep since it was only 3:45 a.m. but he wanted to watch Castiel sleep (not like he hasn't done it before, he just enjoyed watching him) and enjoy the warmth of their bed. After a minute or two, Dean found himself tracing a finger over the scar on Castiel's shoulder and he felt Cas stiffen underneath his touch but he still slept peacefully. Dean frowned at the memory of how Cas had gotten that scar. 

 

It was Junior year of High School and it had been only 6 months since Dean and Castiel started dating. And that one particular day, wasn't one of their best. The two boys had gotten in a fight over the fact that Dean had laughed along with a joke his Football teammates made about Castiel. Dean said he was sorry over and over again and after a few choice words about Castiel being selfish and needy and being implied a “Freak” by his own boyfriend, Castiel was done arguing. He had left Dean's house blinded with tears and Cas had only managed to get halfway across the street before he was hit by a driver who was going a bit over the speed limit. And Dean had seen the whole thing.  
The doctors at the hospital said that Castiel was lucky he wasn't killed and he walked away from it with only a broken shoulder and a torn calf muscle. 

 

But, that was the past and Castiel and Dean had been happily married for about 2 years now. 

 

It was just now that Dean realized a few tears had escaped his eye while he was rubbing Cas's back. He felt so guilty about what he said to Castiel on that day. Even though Cas said he forgave him multiple times while littering him with kisses all over his face, Dean still felt the guilt pool inside of him. 

 

By this point, Dean was holding Castiel as close as physically possible and burying his face in Cas's black hair. “Dean?” He nearly jumped out of his skin when heard Cas's sleepy voice suddenly. “It's alright Cas” Dean said holding back tears, “It's early go back to sleep.” But Cas could tell when Dean was upset and he wasn't having it. 

 

Castiel pulled away from Dean just enough to look at him and wipe the tears off of his cheeks. “It's ok” Cas says, pecking Dean on the lips while running his fingers through Dean's short hair. “Shh it's ok.” Dean had finally calmed down and when Castiel had asked him what was wrong, Dean had said it was just a nightmare. Even though Cas knew Dean was lying, he didn't bring it up and held Dean's body close to his own. 

 

Dean woke up at about 9:30 that morning and Castiel wasn't in bed. Figuring Cas was downstairs, Dean got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. Sure enough, when Dean walked downstairs, Castiel was sitting by the window wearing one of Dean's shirts and pajama bottoms and drinking coffee. Dean smiled and walked over to Castiel, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist. “It's beautiful, isn't it?” Cas asked and Dean nods, looking at the newly fallen snow outside. Winter was Castiel's favorite season, mainly because of Christmas. Castiel handed Dean his snowflake coffee mug and he took a sip. 

 

That day, Dean and Castiel laid on the couch under their warm blanket and watched movies.

 

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
